Eso es lo que importa
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: Sasuke y Sakura tienen una relación a distancia. Sasuke nota que Sakura se aparta hasta el punto de casi no hablarle y es por eso que decide ir en busca de una respuesta. Vaya sorpresa se lleva.


**Eso es lo que importa.**

* * *

 **Summary:** Sasuke y Sakura tienen una relación a distancia. Sasuke nota que Sakura se aparta hasta el punto de casi no hablarle y es por eso que decide ir en busca de una respuesta. Vaya sorpresa se lleva.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. La historia a continuación es de mi total autoría.

* * *

Es el día dos de enero de dos mil diecisiete. Hace dos años que estoy en una relación a distancia con una chica del norte de Japón. Ella vive en un pequeño pueblo llamado Konoha y según me ha dicho su nombre es así porque es como una pequeña aldea escondida entre las hojas.

Estuve ahorrando desde hace un año para poder pagar mi pasaje a Konoha, poder conocerla y pensaba mudarme allí si es que veíamos que esto iba para más. Ella estaba entusiasmada, se había puesto muy feliz cuando le di la noticia de que quería que viviéramos juntos. Iba en serio, lo quería todo con ella.

Pero un día empezó a tratarme algo distante, la sentía tensionada al teléfono y ya no me respondía los mensajes tan seguido como antes. Empecé a preocuparme y pensé que ya no quería nada conmigo. Eso me deprimió.

Me retraje un poco, no tenía a quien confiarle algo como esto hasta que Ino, mi ex, me sacó a la fuerza todo lo que tenía dentro de mí. Había notado mi mal humor, lo huraño que estaba por lo que me obligó a que le contara todo lo que me pasaba.

Todo. No me callé nada. Todo le conté, con el más mínimo detalle. Recuerdo como los ojos de Ino se habían agrandado por la sorpresa. Le reprendí por lo exagerada que estaba siendo pero ella me replicó alegando que no esperaba algo así de mí, quizás sí de Kiba, es tan dado con cualquiera en las redes sociales que aún no entendemos como no ha sido secuestrado, pero no de mí porque soy tan reservado y seco que no sería capaz de algo así.

Bufé. Tenía razón. El hablar por chat con un desconocido no era común de mí ya que ni Facebook usaba, me parecía inútil y no tenía deseos de ver las idioteces que compartía Naruto todo el tiempo.

Así que invité a Ino a casa para que viera lo que tanto me rogaba: las fotos de Sakura. Quedó alucinada cuando vio lo hermosa que era y me gastó unas bromas diciendo que no merecía tal chica con mi cara de perro.

Con el paso de los días todos se fueron enterando de mi secreto pues la bocona de Ino no pudo frenar su estúpida lengua. Mis amigos se mostraron entre sorprendidos y burlones por mi situación, yo solo tenía deseos de matar a Ino.

Pero los chistes quedaron relegados. Sakura comenzó a desvanecerse y eso creaba en mí sentimientos que nunca había experimentado: miedo, frustración, desesperación, dolor.

Naruto e Ino me acompañaron, en silencio, en el proceso de olvidarla. Pero aunque mi mente la olvidara por ratos, mi corazón me la recordaba a cada instante con cada pequeña cosa que hacía, automáticamente me relacionaba con ella.

Shikamaru comenzó a investigar, era bueno en ello y buscó todo lo que pudo sobre Sakura, pero no encontró nada nuevo.

Entonces Ino apareció en mi casa esta mañana con el auto de su padre, un bolso y vestida con ropa deportiva. Naruto bajó del asiento de copiloto y me lanzó un bolso vacío.

— _¡Despierta_ _bastardo_ _!_ _¡Pon_ _tus mierdas_ _ahí_ _y_ _vamos!_

No dudé. Corrí dentro de mi casa, metí lo primero que vi en mi armario, mis cosas de uso personal, dinero y documentación, y dejé una nota diciendo que volvería en unos días. Una vez en el auto, Ino encendió el motor y aceleró saliendo como una bala por la calle.

Fueron dos días agotadores de viaje. En la carretera nos turnábamos cuando parábamos en una estación de servicio a cargar combustible y a comprar alimentos.

El último tramo fue mío. Ino dormía en el asiento de atrás y Naruto me hacía compañía en el de copiloto. Hablábamos idioteces para pasar el tiempo y para poder mantenerme despierto.

Luego callamos y nos mantuvimos en silencio un buen rato hasta que Naruto abrió la boca.

— _Nunca creí que te enamorarías así._

— _Hn._

— _Eres tan poco sociable y muy cerrado. Te guardas las cosas y no confías en la gente fácilmente. Tengo el presentimiento de que esta chica sabe más cosas de ti que yo… y eso que soy tu amigo… y debo admitir que duele._

— _No empieces…_

— _¡Déjame terminar!_ — me miró ceñudo, yo asentí bastante fastidiado.

Cuando Naruto empezaba con sus sermones, se ponía denso y sentimentalista…

— _Cuando nos conocimos me apartaste, me trataste muy mal y yo, en mi terquedad, más quise ser tu amigo… te veía solo, distante del resto y yo me sentía igual… ¡eso me fastidiaba! ¡de veras! No quería que la estupidez de los estereotipos nos separara. Ino y el resto parecían inalcanzables, "únicos y especiales"_ — la burla a esas palabras me hizo sonreír, siempre nos gustaba molestar a Ino con eso y si nos escuchara ahora, tendríamos nuestras collejas.

— _Yo no era bueno para relacionarme, me gustaba mi espacio personal._

— _Eso dices tú, pero te conozco, bastardo, a ti no te gusta estar solo_ _—_ Naruto soltó una carcajada — _. Recuerdo que al año de unirnos al grupo, comenzaste a salir con Ino… tu cara de fastidio no me lo olvidaré nunca._

— _Y yo no me voy a olvidar cuando te dije que me la follé_ _—_ sonrío de lado. En esa época, Naruto tenía un crush con Ino y haberle bajado la chica había hecho que nuestra relación se tensara un poco, pero Naruto es Naruto y no iba a permitir que una tontería como esa arruinara nuestra amistad.

— _Yo que tú callaría, puede despertar y darnos la paliza de nuestras vidas._

— _Hn._

— _¿Qué pasaría si Sakura no es Sakura?_

— _¿Qué quieres decir?_

— _Si ella no es real como dijo Shikamaru, que puede ser una cuenta falsa y alguien se hace pasar por ella._

— _No se… la verdad, no lo sé._

Y aquí estamos. Frente a la casa de la chica con la que tengo – o tenía, ya ni se la verdad – una relación. Mi cuerpo está tenso, me tiemblan las piernas y las manos me sudan. Naruto e Ino tienen una mano apoyado en mis hombros.

Cuando voy a dar el primer paso, me freno de golpe y ellos se chocan conmigo. Naruto me insulta, Ino me acaricia la espalda y es que ¡Por Dios! ¡Siento que me cago de los nervios! El estómago se comprime hasta el punto de aflojarme el intestino.

Suspiro. Me doy fuerzas mentalmente. Después de pasarnos media mañana buscando el paradero de Sakura Haruno, un vecino nos comentó que la había visto en el campito de la escuela secundaria en sus prácticas. Luego de preguntarle unas cosas más, nos despedimos y subimos al auto.

Ya con esa información, decidimos ir a una posada a pedir habitaciones, ducharnos, comer algo rápido e ir a la casa de ella.

¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Estoy frente a su casa!

En-su-ca-sa.

Debo dejar de comportarme como un idiota.

Subo los escalones hasta el zaguán y me planto frente a la puerta, es de esas corredizas, típica de pueblo y me hace sentir menos nervioso. Golpeo y se abre automáticamente. Una mujer mayor me mira con desconcierto, lleva una bolsa de las compras y tira del brazo de un niño.

— Hola, disculpe la intromisión…

— Hola querido, bienvenido a Konoha ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? — la bienvenida nos desconcierta un poco.

— Bueno, eso… yo vine… estoy — balbuceo como estúpido. Doy asco.

— Hola señora Haruno, nosotros somos amigos de su hija Sakura — dice Ino tratando de alentarme.

— ¿De Sakura? Pero… — nos mira de manera desconfiada —. Sakura no tiene amigos de la ciudad… — es perspicaz, nuestro acento es diferente y la ropa también. Sumándole que es un pueblo pequeño, todos se conocen. Muy astuta, señora Haruno.

— ¡Hablamos por Facebook! — Naruto responde rápidamente.

— Si, ella… hmp — carraspeo —. Quedamos en que vendríamos ¿podría decirle que Sasuke Uchi-

No termino la frase que ella exclama sorprendida:

— ¡Sasuke Uchiha! ¡Sakura nos ha hablado mucho de ti! — se hace a un lado —: Pasa, querido. Ustedes también, chicos. Vengan, están en su casa.

Se presenta como Mebuki y es muy amable. Nos hace limonada y nos trae aperitivos mientras nos hace preguntas sobre nuestras vidas y la ciudad. Nos comenta que Sakura debe estar regresando de las prácticas de softball.

Nos invita a cenar a pesar de ser pasadas las tres de la tarde y Naruto acepta por todos con una emoción tan grande al saber que Mebuki le prepararía ramen.

Ino me habla para no dejarme pensar, no quiere que recree una escena y piense mucho mis respuestas. Me conoce demasiado.

— No quiero que la cagues.

Asiento y miro hacia fuera. Hace un lindo día. El sol está en lo alto, el cielo celeste me trae calma, la brisa veraniega me hace sentir como en casa.

El alboroto que hace el hermano pequeño de Sakura me distrae. Se oye el sonido de pasos que se dirige a la puerta de entrada, la cual es corrida hacia un lado. Veo unas piernas enfundadas con un uniforme blanco percudido por la tierra, franjas azules verticales la decoran.

— ¡Raku! ¡Raku! — grita el pequeño. No puedo ver el rostro de Sakura, ella no me ve porque su gorro me tapa y está inclinada sacándose las zapatillas llenas de tierra roja.

— Ya, Rui, tranquilo — intenta calmar a su hermano.

Se yergue y se queda helada así como su sonrisa cuando me ve. Nos quedamos los dos mirándonos como si fuéramos dos extraños – bueno, si, lo somos en cierto modo.

Ino se pone de pie y me mira con extrañeza, yo la miro y volvemos los ojos hacia la persona que está de pie frente a nosotros igual de estupefacto.

— ¡Sasuke! ¡Ino! La señora Haruno me dio helado para… ¿Quién es ese niño? ¿otro hermano de Sakura? ¡Hola, soy Naruto! — el tonto se presenta y suelta su perorata estúpida.

Yo trago fuerte. No puede ser. Qué demonios. Qué mierda pasa. ¡No puede ser Sakura!

— Hola Naruto, soy… — posa su mano en su boca y carraspea. Se quita el gorro y veo las hebras rosadas casi al ras de la cabeza, bah, exagero un poco, pero yo recuerdo que su cabello llegaba hasta casi las caderas.

— Sakura — no puedo evitarlo. Me pongo de pie y me alejo un poco.

— ¡Puedo explicarlo, Sasuke! ¡No te he mentido! ¡Soy yo! Solo que… bueno — de la euforia por querer explicarme, empieza a bajar la voz, parece tímida.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Digo, Raku! ¡Date un baño, me ensucias el suelo! — la señora Haruno está sonriente y nos mira — ¡Apúrate que Sasuke vino a verte con sus amigos!

— Si, lo he notado, madre. — traga saliva y sonríe en manera de disculpas a la vez que se da vuelta y se marcha por el pasillo.

Mebuki suspira y mira con nostalgia por donde Sakura se fue. Se da vuelta y nos mira.

— Pensar que era mi princesita y ahora es mi príncipe — carcajea.

Pero a mí no me causa risa.

Sakura vuelve vistiendo un short y una musculosa, está descalza y revuelve su cabello con una toalla que cuelga en sus hombros. Nos regala una sonrisa y se sienta al lado de Ino.

— Bueno, ¿por dónde empezar? — parece dudar, con sus ojos busca las palabras.

Yo la miro paciente, estoy más calmado, pero eso no quiere decir que accesible.

— No siempre me sentí cómoda conmigo… sentía que había un error. Intenté hablarlo pero es un pueblo pequeño, estas cosas son poco comunes por lo que seguí como estaba… nunca quise mentirte Sasuke, pero temía que me odiaras…

— No sólo me has mentido con tu edad sino que me escondiste esto… ¿tan difícil era decir que tú… bueno, te crees niño?

Sakura sonríe y suspira. Con el cabello corto parece más niña de lo que ya era. Su hermanito se pone de pie y se acerca a ella para sentarse entre medio de sus piernas. Ella o él, ya no se como llamarlo, pasa sus brazos por los hombros del niño para abrazarlo.

— No me creo niño, siento que soy uno. Es extraño porque sigo sintiéndome mujer a pesar de que haya decidido vivir como hombre. No quise herir tus sentimientos, fue una estupidez el apartarme sin darte una explicación pero no quería que me odiaras, me gustabas… me gustas — se corrige y veo sus mejillas rojas. Intenta esconderse tras su hermano pero no puede.

— Me hubiera gustado que fueras sincera… sincero… ¡ahg! ¡Mierda!

— No me molesta si sigues tratándome como Sakura, sigo siéndolo. Raku sólo es un apodo.

Asiento y suspiro. Ya no sé que decir.

— ¿Cómo tomaste la iniciativa? — Ino no puede con su curiosidad y me siento agradecido porque me sacó la pregunta de la boca.

— Bueno — Sakura mira hacia el techo y se encoge de hombros —: como dije, de pequeño me sentía extraño… cuando mamá compró la computadora y puso Internet, empecé a buscar información. Tenía miedo de hacer un cambio muy brusco, no sabía como lo tomaría el resto. Fue ahí que cree mi usuario en Facebook y me encontré con Sasuke — su sonrisa es tierna. Mi corazón se aprieta y mi estómago convulsiona. Las famosas mariposas vomitivas.

— Pero Sasuke no tiene… — Naruto frunce el ceño.

— Si, tiene. El tema es que no lo usa con frecuencia y me imagino que hablaban por otro lado — cuestiona Ino. Sakura asiente.

— Mensajes de texto. Nos contamos todo el uno del otro. Yo consultaba cosas con él, quería saber como era la ciudad y él saber sobre Konoha. Mi idea era irme en el verano para allá con el pensamiento de vivir mi nueva vida, la que me negaba. Pero la transición pasó muy rápido y todo por una goma de mascar en mi cabello. Fue el motivo por el que me lo corté y poco a poco, la ropa delicada y femenina, se volvió neutral y luego masculina. Mamá lo tomó bien, papá no tanto. Rui está muy feliz ¿no? — su hermanito asiente y se recuesta sobre Sakura mientras juega con sus dedos.

— Eso es bueno — Ino parece un poco tensa. Sus ojos se clavan en mí y lo comprendo. Me siento avergonzado.

— Y yo que esperaba un romance de novela — suelta Naruto posando sus brazos tras la cabeza —. Ahora el bastardo volverá sin su amorcito.

Ino no se contiene y le da un puñetazo en el medio de la cara. Sakura carcajea, yo la miro disimuladamente. Nuestros ojos se encuentran y sonríe.

— ¿Me odias?

Ino detiene el escándalo y me mira, Naruto también. Yo niego con la cabeza. Me siento avergonzado de esas pocas veces en que me demostré poco tolerante con la comunidad LGTBIQ. No es que la odiara, odiaba las bromas de Kiba y Naruto sobre mi abstinencia y que se metieran con mi orientación sexual.

— Nunca… idiota — me acerco a Sakura por el lateral y paso un brazo por su hombro — ¿Puedo?

— ¿Seguimos juntos? — la duda me apena y arrimo su espalda a mi pecho.

— Si.

Ino se pone de pie y arrastra a Naruto con ella fuera, hacia la cocina. El hermanito de Sakura los sigue. Nos quedamos juntos, abrazados. Se siente bien tener a Sakura en mis brazos aunque aún no sé como debo tratar la situación.

— No me molesta que me trates de ella… sigo siendo esa Sakura, también.

Se da la vuelta, pasa sus piernas por los lados de mi cadera como a horcajadas y sus brazos se posan en mis hombros. Tengo su rostro a centímetros del mío y me mira tan intensamente que me perfora el alma.

Mis manos se posan en su cintura y la acerco a mí, quiero darle un beso.

Miles de besos.

.

.

.

Increíble. Tengo novia… bueno, novio, lo que venga, me importa un carajo. Es Sakura y está conmigo en Tokio.

Después de ese día, nuestra relación pasó a otro nivel. Las llamadas se hacían todas las noches, mensajes durante el día y vídeo llamadas los fines de semana. A mis padres no les gustó mucho cuando les conté que Sakura, a pesar de ser biológicamente una mujer, se consideraba hombre. Itachi fue el mediador, él me apoyó desde el primer momento.

Kiba había hecho un par de bromas sobre eso, pero se calmó cuando le di el puñetazo que tanto me estaba rogando. Naruto e Ino hablaban con Sakura, se habían hecho amigos. Esos dos días que estuve en Konoha conocimos a su círculo de amigos, la mayoría chicos. Suigetsu me recordó a Naruto, eran dos gotas de agua. Juugo era el más calmado del grupo, Sai era un tanto rarito y el resto eran bastante agradables.

Lo que me dejó un poco descolocado fue la hostilidad por gran parte del sector femenino. Les estaba quitando a su "príncipe" y eso había hecho llorar a una que otra niña. Sakura a pesar de tener dos años menos que yo, era bastante madura para la edad que tenía. Había hablado con las chicas de manera calmada y amable, logrando que no se portaran tan perras conmigo.

Padre y madre dejaron que se quedara en casa. Al principio, estuvieron un poco tensas las cosas, pero con el correr de los días y la simpatía de Sakura, mis padres empezaron a apreciarla.

— _Dile a Sakura que el baño ya está, tómenlo así comemos._

Tanto aceptaron la situación que nos permitían bañarnos juntos…

Cuando caminábamos por las calles de Tokio, no dudaba en darle la mano. No me avergonzaba, apretaba más fuerte cada vez que sentía su mano deslizándose de la mía, no quería que se alejara de mí.

Aprendí mucho de esto y sigo aprendiendo cada día un poco más. Sakura es mi novio y no me importan las burlas ni que no acepten nuestra relación, lo amo y punto final.

Después de todo, eso es lo que importa.

* * *

 **N/A:** _Yisus! Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo como esto y me agrada el resultado (ponele :v)_

 _Amor amor amooooor! Es el amooooor que hace al mundo girar! *notas musicales*^_

 _Este fanfic era parte del reto pero como no lo continué, pos a la verga, perdí por flojeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaar :'c_

 _Mi idea es continuar Wings 510, una serie de one-shots SakuHarem que están para chuparse los dedos(?) oquei, no, pero hay que hacerse publicidad(?)_

 _Espero que les haya gustado y por si no se han pasado a leer Seishi, pos le hacemos publicidad a ese también xD_

 _Quizás dibuje alguna escena de esto, se ve interesante dibujar a la waifu como chico *se encoraenamorahard*_

 _Los amo y espero que les haya gustado._


End file.
